Erotica Momenta
by Ai Chiyo
Summary: A simple prank had ended in a horrid dare all because your's truly was left with nothing to do.  Rated M for sex & Yaoi.


**A/N:** This is first of a yaoi three-some with Pain, Itachi, & Tobi. It came from one of my other stories on a separate website. I may or may not post it, but I figure this is pretty good so. Enjoy!

Erotica Momenta

The trio looked at each other. Neither of them had thought that Konan would've been that pissed off at them for a simple prank. But yet here they stood equally aware of what they had to do. Because of Ai's game it made revenge ten times easier.

Konan certainly took great advantage of that making the three, an Uchiha, a annoying mask wearing man with the mental capacity of a three year old, and the leader himself. The dare itself was quite perverted. To have a threesome together and shout 'I want to have your babies.', but it never was that simple.  
>The Uchiha was in love with his partner who wielded the Samehada. The masked man was at the capacity of a three year old. He didn't understand any of this. And the leader simply didn't want to partake in any of this.<br>There always is that ominous 'or else'. None of them wanted to know what that implied. Not with Ai _**and**_ Konan. Or Hanyuu for that matter. They all respected the girls in their own ways. Some better than others.  
>And so they stood looking at each other. Complete silence. It was loud. Almost deafening. For some reason. They knew. They knew this was bound to happen one day. They felt it, yet no one was taking charge.<br>The leader glanced down at his robe. Beneath that there was nothing. He knew it was the same for all of them. Ai, Hanyuu, and Konan definitely made sure of that. The said orange haired man took a few steps toward the masked man.  
>"Tobi. We need to get this over with. Me and Itachi will lead you through this." The masked man nodded being approached on both sides. His bare neck pale and it's deliciousness was exposed.<br>Both of the more experienced men took advantage of this. One on each side, their lips connected in a fiery bite on the masked man. He let out a whimper.  
>Something like a wave of fog curled in his stomach. He'd never expected this. Them. Their lips. Nor the feelings it emitted from him. Then again he never was attracted to any type of woman, so maybe this was his answer.<br>It did certainly feel like it as they kissed and nipped his neck. All the while slowly and sensually removing his robe. This only emitted more needy whimpers from the masked man. Both parties on either side of him smirked against his neck as the robe fell and the raven's hand fell to attend to the needy third leg of the less experienced man.  
>This caused the other man to forget how to breath. The pleasure was over taking him slowly and searingly. He didn't think much else could happen to pleasure him. Oh, but he was wrong.<br>The raven dropped to his knees in front of the masked man's throbbing erection. It was hardly pleased despite what the man was thinking. Much more could happen. And oh how it would.  
>The Sharingan user took the erection into his mouth. The childish man's voice dropped to a deep baritone as a new, both pleasurable and welcomed, hot mouth encased his length deeply. Despite being so child-like his cock showed none of that. Being one of the biggest the Uchiha has had the pleasure of tasting.<br>The leader who had drawn his lips from the less experienced man watched as the Uchiha did this, his own cock twitching with need, but that of course would wait until he could be sheathed in either of them. He turned his fixation on the left erect nub of the masked man. His lips latched on instantly eliciting a moan from the man being pleasured with both of the experienced mouths.  
>The raven sucked hard and bobbed his head painfully slowly. The masked man wanted to demand he go faster, but he couldn't form the words even if he tried and he most certainly did. Being assaulted proved quite challenging for him. It left him breathless, yet still breathing. Unable to voice his want. Nay. His need. He needed for the raven to give him that sweet release he never gave himself due to not knowing such pleasure. The masked man closed his eyes a low moan ripping out of his chest.<br>It turned the leader on. Greatly. He bit on the nub straddling over the Uchiha letting his precum drip into the mix of saliva. It gave it a salty sweet taste. It was one the Uchiha loved. He bobbed his head faster throwing humming into the mix. It proved to much for the inexperienced man. His first orgasm rocked his muscled frame. He growled primordially. The raven pulled back swallowing the man's seed. A smirk came to his lips as his eyes met with the orange haired, pierced man. They shared the same thought.  
>"Tobi. On the bed. Now." They demanded in unison. The man slowly followed what they told him.<br>"You have the same idea, yes?" Itachi nodded.  
>"I want you." The Leader smirked.<br>"So you've got Tobi. Get to work." The raven twitched, but lifted the said man's legs up revealing the muscle he wanted to intrude.  
>"Wha~ Ah-hah!" The raven's tongue stopped any real words from coming out of the man. It was licking and wriggling against the hole of his butt. The slick muscle caused much pleasure to the masked man. It earned more moans that escalated when the slick little devil dipped inside of him. Lubricating the muscle the raven wished to intrude.<br>For what seemed like years it dipped and danced over the hole though it was only moments. When the muscle left a cry of protest aroused from the man below the raven. A sweetly seductive smirk came onto the raven's face hearing this cry. It was a beautiful note to his trained ears. His long, nimble, pale fingers found their way under the mask slightly lifting it.  
>"Suck." It was the simple command that slipped from the Uchiha's lips. The masked man followed it thoroughly coating each finger individually and slowly with his saliva. This act earned a hum of appreciation from the dominate raven.<br>His fingers now released pulled away and out from under the mask. The raven drew his hand back the rest of the way dipping his first finger into the tight, pale ass. The man below him gasped out of pleasure or pain the Uchiha didn't know nor did he care. Another finger followed and the process of scissoring began. The male below him squirmed. The raven let out an irritated sigh.  
>"Relax." A simple command, yet the masked man couldn't seem to do that with the foreign digits in his most private place. He took a deep breath and found himself more relaxed. That is until those trained, nimble fingers hit his prostate. A cry of pure pleasure sounded out in the room. It seemed to echo off the walls in a sweet song. Those fingers continued stretching the tight muscle. A third was added and a few sweet minutes passed before it was stretched properly.<br>The raven smirked and lowered the masked man's ass down until it was level with his own hips. One hand dropped from the other's ass and to his own erection guiding it to the entrance before entering harshly causing pain, yet hitting that lovely bundle of nerves causing the pleasure to override the pain. The raven just stayed still preparing to have the same treatment given to his own ass.  
>The leader smirked and knelt behind the raven separating the cheeks and dipping one of his own fingers into the tight heat. A moan sounded from the raven. The smirk reappeared as another finger dipped in scissoring harshly. Another louder moan erupted from the plump, pale lips of the raven. A third finger followed quickening the painful process that brought nothing, but pleasure to the raven. Many moans later the raven was stretched properly and a hard smack was planted on the right cheek of the said man. He knew what the leader wanted and supported the masked man's weight moving to where the leader could sit comfortably.<br>A tug at the raven's long hair was the signal to come back. And come back he did. Guided by the fiery haired man's hand the raven roughly thrusted the unlubricated erection in his tight heat a loud moan escaping from all three. The masked man being jarred from his state of stationary and his prostate being brushed ever so lightly. The leader from the sudden heat and tightness. The raven from being penetrated dry with the slightest amount of prep before hand.  
>Not that the raven would object to such treatment seeing as he was turned on by it. His hands skillfully drop from the thighs of the less experienced man to the ass of the said man eliciting a moan from even such little sexual contact. With a squeeze of the ass and a thrust of the hips the Uchiha set off the chain of reaction.<br>The leader for once lost his cool and began pounding into the Sharingan user relentlessly drawing moans from both men. It was sweet music to his ears.  
>The Uchiha fully enjoying being in the middle thrusted deeply into the masked man hitting his prostate dead on every time. Causing crazed animalistic moans to come from the masked man and occasionally himself when the leader hit the right spot.<br>Of course with Pain being the way he is he only thinks of his pleasure not his partner's. That would be asking to much of the said man. To him pleasure is a very rare gem. So naturally he's thinking of only himself pounding into the raven letting deep moans rip from his broad muscled chest. His muscles quivering and quaking as his climax came into view on the horizon. He pounded with more drive and force as the sweet muscle he was sheathed in rippled and puckered tightening around his large erect member. A more pleasured moan ripped from the chest of the orange-haired man.  
>The raven lost it as the leader released his hot seed into his heat. The Uchiha pounded into the less experienced man his muscles rippling at the oncoming pleasure. Just before the Uchiha could finish the masked man let his seed out on both of their stomachs. The raven looked the man he was sheathed in over. A thin layer of salty sweat covered the well defined man. The raven pulled out all the way before slamming into the tight contracted heat and releasing his own seed.<br>The last part of the dare was forgotten as they peeled themselves from each other and collapsed on the bed. Sighs of ecstacy echoed off the walls as all three men drifted out of consciousness. With that they sealed their fates with the three girls who sat up waiting together in one room giggling. Waiting for something never delivered. There would be hell to pay for breaking such a bitter sweet dare, but for now nothing except for the deep breathing of three sleeping men filled the sex stained room.


End file.
